Two Stars
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: For once Mitchie and Caitlynn agree with Tess. Two Stars really ARE brighter than one. Bad summary, Read it and Review. THANKS! One Shot.


Im Glad to see I got so much positive feedback on my Last One-Shot. This one is also Named after a song from the movie, But isnt related to 'Tess' At all. I dont Know why but I Only like the NatexTess Pairing when Tess Is 'Troubled', but other than that I cant stand that paring. But here is one of my favorite Camp Rock pairings.DrumRoll NATILYN!! Yes it is another One-shot.

Hope You all like it, As Much As _Come On Look At Me._ And If you havent read it, You Should. I dont think im going to be making these in a series, I think ill post them all seperatly. So I Would Appreatiate it if you would R&R All of them. And I promised to Dedicate a Chapter in _Come Again!_ To **Sexitornado12** but I think I am going to Put that story on the 'back-burner' for now. I just dont have any ideas for the story. But I will be continueing it but I dont know when. And since I know that _sexitornado12_ will probally read this as well, You have influenced me to write more one-shots. I just hope i get more readers as great as you. Thank you. And this is your story dedication, hope you like it.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane.

Story: Two Stars.

Your Fantablous Writer: xxSlytherinPrincess.

Parings:Natilyn/Smitchie/Jaella

One-Shot.

It was the beginning of Camp. And Caitlyn Gellar was in her second home. She was so happy to be here she almost ripped the door of getting out of the car when she arrived. "Caitlyn Nicole Gellar! Watch the door please!." Caitlyns Father yelled from the car. Caitlyn had just relized what she forgot. She ran back to the car and stuck her head in her fathers window. "Bye Daddy, I Love You." Caitlyn cooed kissing her father on the cheek. "Bye Caity-Bug. Just Remember this year your going home with Michelle&Constance." Her father Said As she took her head out of the window. "Daddy, It's Mitchie&Connie. And yes I know, You sent my school records there already?!" Caitlyn asked surprised. "Yes Bug, You will be going to school with Miche- Mitchie this year."Her father corrected himself. "Great Bye Daddy!" Caitlyn said as she kissed her fathers cheek again."Bye Bug" He yelled as he drove away.

Caitlyn Just stood in one place and looked at the group of kids talking."Im finally Home." She sighed. She walked to find her cabin. She was excited to see who she was bunking with this year. Her excitement dropped when she walked into the cabin to see TJ Tyler posters everywhere. "Great Im bunking With Tess, Fun summer cant wait." Caitlyn whispered to herself. She Unpacked Her Computer and went outside. She set up her Laptop on the stage and waited to see someone she knew. "I see Im stuck with you this year Gellar." Said a Familer, But Terrible Voice, Tess Tyler. "Well Your So Lucky Tess. Im Sure your just as thrilled as me. But I noticed two other bed beside ours." Caitlyn just now looked up from her screen."You know who else is there with us?" She Added.

"Well Yea I Know. My Sister, And Mitchie Torres." Tess Said Surprised that Caitlyn wasnt _that_ mean to her. So she returned the favor."Mitchie Is in our cabin!" Caitlyn accually jumped up from where she was siting."Yea, Brown thought that we should all bunk together this year so maybe we will get along." Tess said _sweetly_. Wow I never I thought I could say that. Tess Tyler acually being nice. "Maybe We can Tess." Caitlyn said looking hopefully into Tess's eyes. "Lets Start Over. Im tired of fighting Caitlyn." Tess said hopefully Extending a hand out to Caitlyn. Caitlyn Looked At Tess's Hand like a forigen object. The she shook it. "Ok, Lets start all over." Caitlyn giggled. "Im Caitlyn Gellar, And you are?" Both girls tried to keep a straight face. "Hello Caitlyn, Im Tess Tyler. Nice to _Re-_Meet You." Neither girl could keep their laughs covered anymore.

Mitchie walked up to the two laughing just in time to be even more confused. Caitlyn And Tess were hugging. "Umm Hey Cait, Tess. Did I miss something. Like Major?" Mitchie said putting her bag on the ground. "And You Are?" Tess asked trying to keep a straight face. "Oh I see you guys figured out we were sharing a cabin so decided so you decided to start over." Mitchie finally understood, and it was confirmed when Caitlyn shook her head."Oh, Right. Im Michelle Torres, But you can call me Mitchie."Mitchie extended her hand much like Tess did but put both out."Hi Mitchie Im Tess Tyler, I'll be bunking with you this year." Tess Giggled.

"Im Caitlyn Gellar. And Im Also Bunking with you. But I am also going home with you at the end of camp."Caitlyn laughed as the other two joined in. "Are you guys High?" Said a familer voice, And attched to the voice was a pair of arms that were currently wrapping around Mitchies Waist."Shane..." Mitchie Giggled as she turned to face him. Sure enough, none other than Shane Grey stood with his arms wrapped around her waist. Caitlyn looked with hopeful eyes around."Umm Shane.. Is Nate Here?" Caitlyn asked him looking around for her curly haired crush. "Umm Im not sure, Cait. I Drove just me and Jason Up." Shane said sarcasticlly. Caitlyn apparently not catching on, gasped when a pair of arms slithered around her own waist."Hey Caity." Caitlyn Closed her eyes when the voice said her name. "Nate, I Missed you." Caitlyn turned around so herself and Nate, were almost exactly like Mitchie and Shane.

Tess stood and looked at her feet feeling like she was in an aqward place with her friends and their boyfriends. Tess just stood their, Boyless. "Wheres Jason?" Mitchie asked Nate who wasnt listening, he was too busy trying to dominate in a battle aginst his own and Caitlyns Lips. "Or not. Shane?" Shane pointed over to where Jason and Ella were standing looking at the birdhouse Brown had put up last year and dedicated it to Jason.

-Tess's POV-

I stood there watching Caitlyn and Nate, and Mitche and Shane, And Ella And Jason for god sake. Ella ,who is as dumb as the post that damn birdhouse is sitting on, can get a boyfriend. Why can I? So maybe I am a bit stand off-ish. But this year I WILL change. I just couldnt stand standing there with these people."Umm Mitch, im gonna go walk around, sit with you at dinner?" I practicly Whispered spoke still looking at my feet. "Oh yea Tess, I'll see you then" Mitchie replied not taking her eyes off Shane. I accually wanted to stay and talk to Caitlyn and Mitchie but I felt that I would be a third wheel with either couple, so I decided to go for a walk.

I went back to our cabin to get My Ipod to keep me company. I Grabbed the green ipod from my purse and closed it and put my head phones in. I _was_ listening to Connect 3, on the way up here, But I changed it because I was walking to get _away _from them, not to take them with me. The Idea came to me to listen my mothers cd that I had got for my birthday. Me and My sister both got one. Different ones, but both got one. I like the song my mom had wrote for me, Tessie, It was called._(A/N: The only song I know that had Tess's name is DropKick Murpheys, Im not putting the lyrics because it has nothing to do with Tess.)_ Our mother had wrote a song for both of us girls. My Twin sister, Cassie was coming to Camp Rock this year._(A/N: Again with Flyleaf's song Cassie has nothing to do with Tess's sister. So therefore No Lyrics.)_

No Ones POV-

Tess walked out of her cabin, and just started walking, not knowing where she was going but just walked. She walked for about a half hour, and relized where she was. Her first year at Camp Rock she was shy and didnt have alot of friends. So when she didnt have classes, she would do like she is now, walk. She found this beautiful place. A small clearing in the woods. She smiled and walked over and sat on a log and looked at the lake. She loved it here. Not just where she was sitting, but Camp Rock itself. Camp Rock was the _only _place she could accually feel complete.

Tess was still listening to her music when someone came up behind her. She jumped almost ten feet in the air. She looked around to see who was invading _her_ private place. The sight brought tears to her eyes. It was like Tess was looking in a mirror, but was rockerish. "Cassie.." Tess said softly, not really beliveing her eyes. "Tessie.." The girl said. "CASSIE!!" Tess ran and jumped over the various logs in her way. "TESSIE!" The other girl screamed tears pouring down her cheeks. Jumping over logs as well trying to get to her double. The two girls met in the middle and wrapped their arms around the other, both crying hestariclly.

After what seemed to be hours of crying in eachothers arms. Untill they finally pulled apart from eachother, just to look at eachother crying and laughing, and huged some more. "Tessa Nicole you have completely turned into Mom." Cassie Laughed making Tess do a 360 degree turn."Well, Cassanova Abbigal. You have turned into a girl Dad." Tess Shot Back, Making a Frowning Face."Tess! I have not. Im just as much of a mini mom as you." Cassie laughed at her sister. Tess Backed up from her double, and looked up and down, Examining her wardrobe.

Looking up and down her sisters Petite body she looked at a pair of Black tight jeans, and a White and yellow hoodie with a rainbow on the front and the words,_Commerical Perfection, _on the back. Her once long blonde hair was now, Short, Black with strips of Pink, Red and Blonde. She carried a medium sized messenger bag that was black and Camoflauged. She was wearing a pair of green converse high-tops. Tess Laughed to her self. Cassie did the same.

"Ok so maybe Im not a mirror image of mom, but im not completely dad either." Cassie started. "What about you, Mini Mom, Whats with your look." Tess looked down at her outfitand looked back at her sister."Whats wrong with my look?" Tess Whimpered."Oh Tessie, Your so Naive. Your Mom, Look at you. Your Mom as a teenager." Cassie started circling her sister. Staring at every article of clothing visable. Yellow Capri's and a grey tee-shirt with Rainbows, clouds, And Hearts on it. Tess did have ONE thing Cassie liked. Converse, One Yellow, and One Pink.

"Well Tessie lets start with your Hair." Cassie started grabbing pieces of Tess's hair. Tess Had Mid shoulder Lenght Blonde hair. Naturally Blonde. "Whats wrong with my hair. It took me almost an hour to do it this morning." Tess explained. "Thats just it Tess, You know how long it took me to do _my _hair." Cassie asked her sister who looked at her doubles head. "I dont know, ten minutes?" Tess asked. "No Tess, Like three seconds. I woke up, walked into the bathroom, and did this." Cassie explained grabbing clumps of hair on either side of her head and scrunching it up.

**Time Turned Back To When Tess Left**

_Back With Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason And Ella._

"Michelle Rae-Lynn Torres!" A Voice came from behind her. Mitchie turned around so fast Shane got knocked to the ground."GAIGE!" Mitchie screamed when she seen the brown haired boy behind her. She ran to give him a hug leaving a pissed off Shane Grey on the ground. Shane got up and brushed the dirt off himself. He causally walked over to his girlfriend who was currently wrapped in another guys arms.

"Umm Mitchie,Whos your friend?" Shane asked tapping his foot on the ground impaitently. "Oh Gaige this Is Shane My-"Shane cut her off."Her **boyfriend.**" Shane emphized the word putting his arm around Mitchie waist and pulling her into him, away from Gaige. "Yea Gaige This is my boyfriend. Shane this is Gaige, My older brother." Mitchie Elbowed Shane in the Stomach. Shane blushed and turned on his heel and walked away. Mitchie Laughed as Shane walked over to Nate, pulled him away from Caitlyn, who pouted, and pulled him to their cabin.

Caitlyn, Now Nateless, walked over to Mitchie. "Hey Mitch, and Random Cool lookin dude." Caitlyn looked at her bestfriend and then at Gaige. Mitchie loved Caitlyn being so forward. "Gaige this is my best friend Caitlyn, Caitlyn this is my Favorite brother Gaige." Mitchie Introduced them by pointing at them. Gaige and Caitlyn shook hands. "Gaige, Caitlyn is comming home with us this year after camp." Mitchie tried starting a conversation. "Chel, is your boyfriend always like that?" Gaige asked off the topic Mitchie ahd started. "Did you say your favorite brother Mitch?" Caitlyn asked, apperantly avoiding the subject of Shane. "Yea Cait you've been to my house before, havent you seen the pictures?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn and Gaige just laughed.

"Does Momo still have the picture of the 7 of us playing in the mud up on the mantle?" Mitchie giggled at the memory. "Momo? 7 Of ya'll? Im so confused!" Caitlyn screamed. Gaige and Mitchie were still laughing. "Caitlyn, I've always called our Mother, Momo. Im not sure why but I just do." Gaige started. "And the 7 of us being Gaige, Myself, and my other 5 siblings." Mitchie continued. "Yea the kids in order of age goes,-" Gaige started again, And Mitchie joined in,"Gaige, Emily, Ben & Mitchie,Tanner, Julia, and Adam." They both finished. "Have I met any and didnt know it?" Caitlyn asked. "Um, I dont think so- OH MY GOD!" Mitchie screamed as she finished her sentence. "WHAT?!" Caitlyn screamed turning around seeing 5 kids who were presumably Mitchie other siblings.

Mitchie and Gaige ran to the other kids and the two brown haired girls ran to Mitchie screaming. "OHMYGODMITCHIE!" Both girls Screamed. Instead of following Mitchie, she left her to reunite with her family. As Caitlyn walked away, Gaige looked over and ran after her. "Umm Caitlyn, Right?" Gaige asked catching up to her. "Uh Yea, Why?"Caitlyn asked defensivly. "Dont sound so annoyed. I was just asking if you could show me around?" Gaige asked innocently. Caitlyns look softened. "I was accually going to get your sister, I cant find our friend Tess, and I wanted her to help me." Caitlyn looked at the boy. "Oh, Okay, well maybe someother time, My love." Gaige kissed Caitlyns hand and walked behind Connies Catering Van.

When Caitlyn walked behind less than a second later, He was gone. And there was no Footprints in the Dirt any Direction he could have gone. Caitlyn shivered This boy was Intresting, Odd But In a good way. Caitlyn decided to go find Mitchie and They Could Go Look For Tess. She walked out from behind the van and heard a thud behind her. She turned around To See Gaige right behind her. "Were you on TOP of the Van?" Caitlyn asked smiling stupidly. Why didnt she think of that." No my dear Caitlyn, I was behind it, Much like you." Gaige said Simlpy He smiled and walked away, Again kissing Caitlyns hand, Making her Blush, He walked away so his hand slid across her middle, Making her eyes close at the feeling. Caitlyn was spinning to look for her seductor, This Boy was going to be the death of her.

Mitchie was still with her sisters. There was a boy who was holding Mitchies hand. When he turned around he had the same hair color, same eyes, same nose, same huge smile. Mitchie had a _twin _brother? Why hadent she told Caitlyn, Caitlyn was Like her sister, but she didnt know Mitchie had a _twin_ that was huge. Caitlyn was guessing that Mitchie was trying to forget that she had a family that was different than the one she had now. Maybe they were from a different Marrige? Maybe adoption? Caitlyn Couldnt be that mad at Mitchie, Because _she _had a twin as well, Accually two twins, Caitlyn was a triplet. Cameron, Caitlyn, and Cambria. But Caitlyn didnt want Mitchie to know that. Cameron and Cambria had both commited suicide three years ago, Caitlyn ran away after that, she took the money her parents had saved to send her to boarding school, and she just ran. She was gone for about a year, but she was living with her friends' family. No Not Mitchie, but it was accually Cambrias' best friend.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and Her brother, they were so happy. Caitlyn Grabbed a chain around her neck and pulled the charms out of her shirt. There was a locket and a Golden triangle. Inside the locket the was a small Picture of Cambria on the Right and Cameron on The Right. Her mother had bought all three of her kids this necklace, it was a triangle and if you opened it there was three pictures in it, Caitlyn, Cameron, And Cambria. It was like a Locket for triplets. Caitlyn grabbed the Triangle and smiled. She walked over to Mitchie and Hugged her." Keep Him Close to your Heart, Dont ever let him go Mitch, The multipule bond is stronger than anything else in the world." Caitlyn Whispered In Mitchies ear.

When Caitlyn let her best friend go, she just smiled and Mitchie let go of her brothers hand, and grabbed Caitlyns. "Cait, this is My Twin brother Ben, My Sisters Emily and Julia, My brothers Tanner and Adam." Mitchie Smiled as everyone said hi and gave her a hug."Ben, Julia, Emily, Tanner, Adam, This is my BEST friend Caitlyn Gellar." She added making everyone laugh. "Well Mitch, since you introduced me to your siblings, I'll introduce mine." Caitlyn said as she pulled the Triangle charm out of her shirt once more."This is my Twin brother Cameron, and This is My Twin Sister, Cambria. Sorry they cant be here in person they havent been able to do much of anything for the last three years." Caitlyn had tears in her eyes, As she pointed to the pictures in the open triangle.

"Cait, You never told me you were a triplet! When can I meet them?" Mitchie asked excidedly. "Sorry Mitch your three years too late. Cameron and Cambria commited suicide three years ago. But I can take you to the graves sometime."Caitlyn said, she gasped when a hand came to her face to wipe her tear. She almost melted in his touch. Caitlyn turned around to see Gaige standing there with a sad look on his face. "I see you met Gaige" Tanner started, "And I see your already confused about him right?" Julia finished _her _twins sentence. Caitlyn turned around for a second, to nod her head so Julia and Tanner could see, But when she turned around Gaige was gone. Caitlyn whipped her head around, to look at the Torres children who were all smiling. "You Torres' are soo confusing." Caitlyn Laughed.She cocked her head to the side when she heard a fimilar laugh."Tess?" Caitlyn whispered.

Her and Mitchie turned around to see Tess, doubled. "Tess?" Mitchie asked who she thought was Tess but was Accually Cassie. "Nope, Try again." Cassie said laughing."Mitchie, Caitlyn This Is my twin sister Cassie." Tess laughed."Cass, These are our roomates, Mitchie Torres, and Caitlyn Gellar." Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at eachother and laughed."I Guess all of our parents thought the same as Tess, Huh Cait!" Mitchie said through her laughter. "What do you Mean Mitchie?" Tess asked. "They all thought that Two stars ARE Brighter that one. But If Caitlyns Case Three stars."Mitchie siad and all of them, Tess, Cassie, Mitchie and Ben, And Caitlyn were all rolling in the ground laughing. Caitlyn stopped laughing after a while but before the others because everytime they would look at the other Twin-set, they would start laughing again. Caitlyn Looked at the sky, she smiled and grabbed the triangle once more."_Three _stars are brighter than one. Cambria Noelle Gellar, Cameron Nathaniel Gellar, You two are _the _brightest stars in my eyes. I Love you."She whispered.

So I Know that the ending is kinda confusing, and sorry it took so long to post it. I was working on two different One-Shots and I had writers block for both of them. But I got this one done and I hope to have the other one up today as well. So please read them both and Review them.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane.


End file.
